


Singing in the Shower

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Singing in the Shower

 

Michael had invited you over earlier but you were a bit late, you had to finish cleaning up at home. He had given you a key to his place so you just walked in, “Michael?” No answer.  _Huh, I thought he said he’d be home all day._ You could hear the faint sound of  running water and decided to follow it to the source. There was nobody in his room but the bathroom door was closed and the shower was on so you figured he was just showering, and you could hear that he had music playing but you couldn’t make out what it was.

 You sat on the bed and decided to wait for him when you heard Michael, “AND SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY! TELL ME I’M AN ANGEL, TAKE THIS TO MY GRAAAAAVE!”  _Oh gosh Mikey, really? My Chemical Romance in the shower?_ You walked up to the door just as he was finishing the chorus, “YOU PLAY RING AROUND THE AMBULANCE LIKE YOU NEVER GAVE A CARE SO GET THE CHOIR BOYS AROUND IT’S A COMPLIMENT, I SWEAR” You could hear him laughing, “HI Y/N, I’LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!” You giggled and walked back to the bed, he was done a few minutes later but left his music going and kept singing. While he was getting dressed he listened to “Tear In My Heart”, he kept murmuring the lyrics, “you fell asleep in my, car I drove the whole time, but that okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine.” You felt it was only right to make the song a duet, “I’m driving here I sit, cursing my government, for not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement.” The two of you gradually got louder until that part ended, and then Michael went back to murmuring.

As soon as the next song started you heard Michael let out a small laugh. What is he laughing at?  _I love “Alive with the Glory of Love”!_ You heard the intro stop, and then Michael took a huge breath, “WHEN IIIIIIIIIIII” He flung the door open and gave you a saucy look and started dancing towards you shaking his hips, “watch you wanna do you right where you’re standing YEAAAAAH!” You started clapping and laughing as he continued. “Right on the foyer, on this dark day right in plain view OOOHHHH YEAH!” He ran towards the window and opened the curtains, “of the whole ghetto! The boots stomp meadows but we ignore that, YEAAAAAH!” He ran up to you and got on his knees.  _He’s so dramatically adorable._ “You’re lovely, baby!! This war is crazy! I won’t let you down! OH NO NOOOO!” He stood up and put his arms in the air “NOOOOOOOO!” He smiled and stared at you while singing, “I won’t let them take you! Won’t let them take you!”  _By far the best music video I’ve ever seen._ Michael flopped down on the bed with you and hugged you, “HELL NO NOOO.” You couldn’t stop laughing, “Michael you’re shouting in my ear!” He finished yelling the chorus in your ear and laughed, “okay, I’m done now, what’d you think of my dancing?” You laughed and kissed his cheek, “don’t quit your day job Mikey.” Deep down though, you couldn’t shake this thought… _he dances better than I do._  


End file.
